Devaneios
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: O que pensar enquanto chove? O que é o vazio, a solidão e a infelicidade para você? E o que é isso para Rin?


**N/A:** Olá! Como vão? É... Lá vem a Susane Satiko com mais uma fic... XD Essa foi feita num momento de puro devaneio mesmo... Tive a idéia enquanto voltava do colégio numa tarde chuvosa... E passei-a pro computador ontem à noite, enquanto a minha amada-idolatrada-querida net caia a cada cinco minutos...

Bem, como o título diz, será uma fic de pensamentos meio que vãos...  
Seria uma fanfiction com três capítulos, mas achei esse capítulo muito bom que será único. Tentei escrever, mas perdeu um pouco o tom que eu queria, entendem?

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

Beijos

Satiko

* * *

Devaneios

**Capítulo I: **Devaneios de Rin.

Você sabe o que é o vazio?

Você sabe o que é solidão?

Você sabe o que é infelicidade?

Você pode dizer que sim, e até que já a viveu, ou a vive... Mas eu te digo, você **não** sabe o que é vazio, **não **sabe o que é solidão e **não** sabe o que é infelicidade. Podem rir, se digo que não, pouco me importo com tal... Não quero que tenham pena, entretanto, eu vivo isso, eu **sei** o que são.

Tenho amigos, família, casa, e até um cachorro. Só que nunca posso dizer que sou feliz, nem ao menos me dar ao luxo de dizer que tenho momentos felizes... Embora eu sorrie, ria e até cante no chuveiro, nunca me sinto completa, feliz...

Por isso que sou assim, introvertida, séria, mal humorada e, como blefam, impaciente. Mantenho meu rosto sem alegria, sem sorrisos, sem risadas, concentrada em nunca desconcentrar... Estranho não? Mas eu tenho que fazer isso...

Sempre que deito em minha cama e fecho os olhos, sinto algo doer dentro de mim, minha alma, meu coração. Você acha que eu, como aparento ser, me importo? Sim, eu me importo, tanto que deixo as lágrimas rolarem livremente em minha face, sem ter o orgulho de enxugá-las... Não, nesse momento eu não tenho orgulho. Encolho-me, pedindo proteção aos lençóis, pedindo carinho ao travesseiro. Adormeço e sonho com o abraço que espero, porém, este nunca chega...

Sabe qual é a pior parte do sonho?

Não, não é quando o Brad Pitt está prestes a te beijar e você acorda com o barulho do despertador...

Mas sim, quando você sente-se completa, feliz e sem ao menos perceber, sem motivo algum, você abre seus olhos e se vê olhando para seu quarto, que o braço na sua cintura é o seu e que o "peso" nas suas costas é o outro travesseiro. É nesse exato momento que eu acordo... Para a realidade... Eu estou sozinha, vazia e infeliz. Trágico não? Mas é a verdade...

Vou falar de uma coisa boa... Sabe qual é a melhor parte de devanear numa tarde chuvosa?

Não, não é você se livrar da bendita educação física ou não ter que limpar o quintal. Mas sim, poder pensar em todas as dores e os céus chorarem por você e com você.

Repararam que isso não é um romance? Não, podem ter certeza que não é! E duvido que um dia se transforme em um... Essas linhas podem ser até uma tragicomédia, mas nunca, eu irei ressaltar, **NUNCA **será um romance.

Não, eu não tenho certeza disso. Então como posso afirmar? Ora! Simplesmente afirmando! Da mesma forma que réus juram dizer a verdade e afirmam serem inocentes, quando na verdade são mais culpados que o Bin Laden pelo atentado aos Estados Unidos.

Não, eu não sou uma advogada, nem uma estudante de Direito, mas foi o primeiro exemplo que me veio à cabeça, embora ele não se encaixe perfeitamente, mas fazer o que? Não dizem que nada é perfeito? A propósito, farei faculdade de Administração –para viver- e depois História –embora meu sonho seja Arqueologia.

Oh! Mais um sonho meu que nunca se realizará... Interessante, não? Não? Eu acho interessante...

A vida das pessoas é cheia de sonhos, contudo, poucas correm atrás dela. Sim, eu me encaixo no perfil dos que já correram, mas se perderam... A maioria prefere deixar os sonhos para o amanhã, querem lucros, dólares (apesar dele está baixo ultimamente) e apartamentos em _New York_...

Não, eu não quero isso... Na verdade, se eu não puder ser arqueóloga, gostaria de morar numa pequena casinha no interior do Japão, onde moraria apenas com o meu marido e os meus filhos iriam me visitar nos finais de semana.

Mas...

Querer não é poder...

Querer **o** abraço, não é poder senti-lo;

Querer ser "completa", não poder ser;

Querer ser feliz, não é poder ser;

Querer alguém, um companheiro, não é poder te-lo.

Estou distanciando-me do assunto...

A solidão... Não é o que dizem por aí... Sentir-se só no meio da multidão... Não... Afinal, você estaria realmente só se não estivesse acompanhado. É... Não teve graça... A solidão é você estar com as pessoas que você gosta, conversar com elas, mas, perceber que falta algo ali, consigo.

A solidão é você querer ficar sozinha, longe de tudo e de todos. E quando você finalmente consegue isso, percebe que está mais só, o vazio ficou mais intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo, você sente-se aliviada, pois assim, ninguém verá suas fraquezas e terá dó, pena de você... É o que eu acho, é o que faço.

Infelicidade não é você terminar o namoro ou então perceber que o seu paquera gosta da sua melhor amiga... Não é isso.

Infelicidade é você sorrir, rir e fazer piada junto aos amigos e saber que eles são tão falsos quanto o "estou bem" que você responde a eles. Ah... Isso é infelicidade... Sorrir para que não vejam sua alma chorar, rir para que não a vejam gritar e contar piada para não a verem morrer... Que infelicidade a minha, não?

Acho que...

O vazio que sinto é intimamente ligado à solidão e a infelicidade que me acompanham, por vezes acho que são uma única coisa...

Só que... Até mesmo nos problemas, há outros problemas... Sinto o vazio, mas não sei o que ele é... Que coisa, não?

Às vezes acho que o que me falta é um abraço forte-não-pedido, outras acho que estou louca! Ou então, que é um companheiro, que me fizesse ver que na vida há o outro lado...

"- O que há atrás do horizonte?".

Eu perguntaria.

"-Eu não posso ver... Aos meus olhos não é permitido ver..."

E afirmaria depois.

Perceberam que eu falo do "o outro lado da vida" não é?

Para terminar tal devaneio tão devaneado... Pergunto-me:

Um dia não mais sentirei **o **vazio, **a** solidão e **a**infelicidade?

E pergunto-lhe:

**Agora** você sabe o que são?


End file.
